Muzyka
Piosenkarze * i☆Ris * Chinatsu Akasaki * Nozomi Yamamoto * Yui Makino * Yui Watanabe * Azusa Satou * Reina Ueda * Mitsuki Saiga * Kanae Ito * Asami Sanada * Minami Tanaka * Prizmmy☆ * Prism☆Box * SUPER☆GiRLS * Wa-Suta OP i ED Pierwszy OP i ED * OP: Zrób to! * ED: [[Jumpin' Dancin'|'Jumpin' Dancin]] Drugi OP i ED *OP: 'Cudowny☆Raj' *ED: 'Lśniąca Błyszcząca Bieżnia☆' Trzeci OP i ED *OP: 'Realize!' *ED: 'Po Prostu Chce Być Z Tobą ~Między wirtualnym a realistycznym~' Czwarty OP i ED * OP: 'Parada Marzeń' * ED: 'Siła Idolki♥Lekcja GO!' Piąty ED * ED: 'Heart-Clenching Love Song' Piąty OP i Szósty ED *OP: 'Bright Fantasy' *ED: 'Rainbow・Melody♪' Specjalny EDs *ED: 'ThankYou♥Birthday ' *ED: 'Pure・Amore・Love ' Szósty OP i Siódmy ED *OP: 'Goin'on' *ED: 'LOVE TROOPER' Siódmy OP i Ósmy ED *OP: 'Ready Smile!!' *ED: 'PriPara ☆ Dancing!!!' Ósmy OP *OP: 'Brand New Dreamer' Dziewiąty ED * 'Growin' Jewel! ' Dziewiąty OP * 'Shining Star' Filmowy OPs *'I'm waiting for You to come to PriPara' Idol Time Pripara Pierwszy OP oraz ED *OP: 'Po prostu bądź sobą' *ED: 'Idol:Time!!' Insert Songs Sezon 1 *'Zrób to!' *'Słoneczny Błysk Sorbet ' *'Marmurowy Makijaż a-ha-ha!' *'Urodziwy Pryzmat Raju!!!' *'No D&D code' *'Szczęśliwy Skok' *'ZMIEŃ! MÓJ ŚWIAT' *'Realize!' *'0-Week-Old' *'Twoje 100% Życia' *'Miłosny Styl Przyjaciół' Sezon 2 *'Parada Marzeń' *'Odwracalny Pierścień' *'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday' *'Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo' *'Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE' *'Absolute Life of a final show Girl' *'Panic Labyrinth' *'Omuomurice' *'PaPiPuPe☆POLICE!' *'Pure・Amore・Love' *'Miracle☆Paradise' *'What a WonderPri World!!' *'Virtual Idol♥' *'Pe~rfect with Pri' *'Twin mirror♥compact' *'Around・the・PriPara Land!' *'Triangle・Star' Sezon 3 *'Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah!' *'Ready Smile!!' *'Run♪ for Jumping!' *'Goin'on' *'Amazing· Castle' *'Just My Chance Call' *'Mon Chouchou' *'Girl's Fantasy' *'Sugarless×Friend' *'Bring Back The Idols!' *'I FRIEND YOU!!' *'My Friend Dear Friend' *'WE ARE THE FRIENDS!!' W Grach Piosenki *'GOGO! PuriParaifu' *'Go PuriPuriPu- ' *'COOL・STAR' *'After School Heartful Dash' *'Morning' *'Gamusharanhoi' *'Hello Hello Friends' *'Toy Toy ☆ Tail' *'Purely☆Smiley' *'Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil' *'Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love' *'Fun! Fun! Winter!' *'Steps ~Secret Heart❤~' *'Steps -twinkle star-' *'Steps -brandnew myself-' *'Everyone's PriPara Medley vol. 1''' Wydania Fizyczne CD Single Openingi *Zrób to! *Cudowny☆Raj *Realize! *Dream Parade *Bright Fantasy *Goin'on *Ready Smile!! *Brand New Dreamer *Shining Star *Just be yourself Endingi *Jumpin'! Dancin' *Lśniąca Błyszcząca Bieżnia☆ *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! *Heart-Clenching Love Song *Rainbow・Melody *LOVE TROOPER *PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! *Growin' Jewel! *Idol:Time!! Mini Albums *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by Shion Todo & Dorothy West & Leona West *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE & Cosmo & Faruru *PriPara Music Collection *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -SUMMER- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -AUTUMN- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -WINTER- *PriPara Music Collection season.2 *PriPara Song♪Collection 1st Stage *PriPara Song♪Collection 2nd Stage *PriPara: Everyone Shine! Sparkling☆Star Live SONG COLLECTION *PriPara ULTRA MEGA MIX COLLECTION *Idol Time PriPara♪ Song Collection ~Yumepeko~ Ciekawostki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Insert Song Kategoria:OP oraz ED